Not Applicable
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weatherproof covers suitable for covering an electrical outlet, electrical switch, or other electrical device, or any other structure, which should be protected from the elements. More particularly, the invention relates to a weatherproof cover having two parts attached by a hinge feature.
2. Background of the Invention
There are numerous types of weatherproof covers known in the art. For example, utility meters have glass covers to shield the meter from the weather, and to protect it from moisture. Entire freestanding enclosures are also known, for example, to shield a transformer station or the like.
However, it is a problem in the art to provide a relatively inexpensive, easy-to-fabricate, and effective one-piece weatherproof cover which is attachable to an existing wall or other flat surface, and which is easily mountable thereon.
It is also a problem in the art to provide a relatively inexpensive, easy-to-fabricate, and effective on-piece weatherproof cover which is openable and closable to permit ready servicing or use of the electrical switch or outlet structure being covered.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and need in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a weatherproof cover which is openable and closable, and which is readily mountable upon a surface.
More specifically, the weatherproof cover according to the present invention is provided to shield an electrical structure, such as an electrical outlet or plug, electrical switch, meter, or the like. The weatherproof cover is used to shield the electrical structure from moisture, dust, and wind. The weatherproof cover is a relatively inexpensive, easy-to-fabricate, and effective one-piece weatherproof cover which is attachable to an existing wall or other surface, and which is easily mountable thereon. The weatherproof cover is openable and closable to permit ready servicing or use of the electrical switch or outlet structure being covered. A spring is used to resiliently bias a top portion of the weatherproof cover to a bottom portion of the weatherproof cover. In use, bolts or screws can be inserted through openings in the bottom portion of the weatherproof cover into a wall or other surface. The bottom portion of the weatherproof cover has as aperture therethrough, which exposes the electrical structure being covered, so that when the top portion of the weatherproof cover is in an open position, the electrical structure can be used.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.